School of Lyrical
by Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz
Summary: AU and OC. Fatecentric : The school lives of Nanoha & friends before the events of StrikerS. Original character in Rune Juril, a Enforcer friend of Fate's.
1. Chapter 1

**School of Lyrical**

**By: ****Yggdra****Yuril****Artwaltz**

**Chapter 1 – Stand By**

Fate put down the pencil, shut the book on her desk, and leaned back in her chair to revile in the joy of completed homework. She glanced over to the digital clock resting on her nightstand, "9:00" was written in green on the screen. The blonde sighed, it had taken her nearly four hours to finish all the homework; try as she might she still struggled with kanji and the essay had taken forever. Still, now it was done and she felt like a nice, long bath before bed. Fate had started getting undressed when Bardiche toned in.

"Sir, incoming call." Stated the device in its deep robotic voice, "Two-way video request by Enforcer Juril. Orders sir?"

She couldn't help but sigh, Rune had some knack for calling at all the wrong times.

"Let her through Bardiche." Replied Fate slipping her uniform shirt and quickly buttoning it

With a quiet 'beep' a flat circle popped into existence a few inches above her crowded desk; in the center of the circle was a pale-skinned and silver-haired young woman, her visible silver eye looked to Fate's burgundy. Though she couldn't see it well, a blue eye could be made out through the silver bang.

"You didn't strike me as the kind to wear black lace Testarossa." Observed Rune glancing down, her mouth turning into a sly smirk, "Thanks though, you just won me the pool."

Fate's face flushed scarlet although she attempted to look annoyed, she could tell it was only making this more amusing as she hastily rebuttoned.

"So why the call Rune?" asked Fate as she tried to calm herself

"Oh you know, just checking in on you." There was a pause as she took a drag from her cigarette, "And I might have a request. Maybe. But we'll get to that. Perhaps."

"Went to school and just finished an essay. Was about to go take a bath, but then you called and now I'm here." Stated Fate unamused

"I see. And here someone might think you were interrupted during playtime." The silver-haired grinned at Fate's annoyed yet flustered face, "Joking aside. I've got a vacation and I was thinking of visiting that unadministered world you like so much."

"You wouldn't need to ask… You need a place to stay, don't you?" groaned Fate when she caught on

"And here I thought I would have to spell it out. But hey, if it's a hassle maybe I'll just go to Basil, should be nice and warm now…"

"I'll go check with Mom." Sighed Fate in defeat, she really needed to learn to reject friends

"Good girl. Just call Crea and she'll patch it through. Hear from ya soon Testarossa."

With an identical 'beep' as before the circle vanished, Fate rubbed her head as she left her room in search of her foster mother. A quick search found her downstairs cooking.

"Mom, could Rune stay here during her vacation?"

"Her? Well… Maybe if you tell her no smoking inside. The things Leti has told me about her are not very comforting Fate."

"Well no one is perfect Mom…"

"I know, I know. Just tell her that and let her know she has to go to school with you too."

"W-what? Why bring her to school!?" gasped Fate, already imagining everything that could go wrong with that

"She can't just lounge about all day! She's too young to be wandering around about during school. I'll take care of getting her all set up, just go pass along the message."

As Fate suspected Rune was not keen on the spending her vacation in school; she complained that it's not a vacation then. It looked like Rune would just go elsewhere until Fate mentioned that she could meet Nanoha and Hayate. The chance to meet the famed Aces seemed enough for her to suffer school. At least until Fate mentioned the uniform…

"And here I thought you just had a closet full of the same outfit. They expect me to wear that daily?" Rune had a frown on her face and the lit cigarette hung from her mouth

"It isn't that bad Rune… I've never heard you complain about it before."

"On someone else I don't care. But I don't do skirts. At least not so short."

"Well then just ask Mom to get you the boy's uniform. I know some girls do that."

"Alright, alright. I'll go call Lindy. Later Testarossa."

A 'beep' and Fate was again alone. She glanced over at her clock and sighed, the display read, "10:00". So much for that bath. Maybe she'd get back at Rune by stealing her cigarettes.

By the morning Fate learned Lindy had arranged everything and Rune would be arriving in the evening. Which gave ample time to mention the unexpected visit.

"So she's a mage too?" asked Suzuka in her soft, curious voice

"Well, yes. She is fairly skilled I'd say."

"I've never heard you mention her before Fate-chan… How did you meet?" inquired Nanoha

"She's just a fellow Enforcer is all… It's kind of a story, really…"

"Well what is she like? She's Midchildan right?" added Hayate

"Er, well… I guess she isn't exactly very… Socialable. I know she smokes and drinks… Gambles too I think." Stated Fate nervously, she could feel the opinion of Rune plummeting

"I'm not so sure Fate-chan. She sounds like trouble to me." Pointed out Arisa knowingly

"I'm sure Rune-chan will be nice enough! After all she is Fate-chan's friend which makes her my friend too!" commented Nanoha happily

"I guess as long as she doesn't come to school drunk…" noted Arisa bitterly

"I'm sure Lindy-san will tell her everything. You worry too much Arisa-chan." Said Hayate dismissively

"Hayate-chan is right! I can't wait to meet her Fate-chan." Smiled Suzuka

"It's too bad she didn't tell you sooner Fate-chan. What do you think we should do to welcome her…?"

As the group of friends neared school they drifted off into a more normal conversation about gifts. During the whole time Fate just wondered how she ever agreed to let Rune meet all her friends.

_Why do I feel I'll regret this whole thing…?_

"Fate-chan, what does Rune-chan like?" asked Nanoha interrupting Fate's thoughts

"What does she like…? Well, uh…" the blonde had to pause to gather her thoughts, "I guess aside from her habits… I think she likes sweets."

"You 'think' Fate-chan? Aren't you two friends?" inquired Arisa suspiciously

"Well…" started Fate nervously

Fate didn't have time to answer as just then the girls could hear in the distance a bell ringing. They all jumped slightly.

"Ah the bell! We're going to be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

**School of Lyrical**

**By: ****Yggdra****Yuril****Artwaltz**

**Chapter 2 – Ready**

Rune looked up at the apartment complex before her. Slung over her shoulder was a backpack, full of mostly clothes and some other things. She took a drag from her cigarette.

"This the place Crea?" spoke Rune aloud

"Correct." Responded a soft, young female voice

"Well guess it looks nice enough…" she took a last drag and then flicked the spent cigarette, it landing on the sidewalk, "well guess I'l go say hi."

Rune casually strolled into the building and made her way up to the right floor and then sashayed to the room Crea had logged. She knocked and started to habitually search for her smokes.

"I think we agreed no smoking?" said Lindy quickly opening the door, her smiling face creeped Rune out

"Right, right… Old habit is all." Confessed Rune dismissively

"Of course. How many did you go through already?"

"About half a pack." Stated the female voice as Rune opened her mouth

"I see. Well come in, I'll show you to your room."

"Traitor." Mumbled Rune as she followed Lindy upstairs, "Testarossa already left?"

"Fate left this morning. She should be back in some hours. But first…" Lindy gestured to a box laying on the bed, "Your school uniform. As you insisted I got you the boy's uniform."

"Really? Well thanks for that."

"You can thank me by remembering all the rules." Stated the mom eeriely happy

"Yeah, yeah. You talked my ear off last night, no need to suffer that abuse twice."

"Well then. Make yourself comfortable." Said Lindy ignoring Rune as she walked out

"Hmph. More annoying in person… At least the room is nice enough."

The 'home' seemed awfully quiet Fate noted as she entered. A quick check in the kitchen revealed a note from Mom that she had gone out for a bit. The blonde wondered where Rune was as she headed upstairs, she should've been here by now. Unless the troublemaker had scurried off to go find trouble. Sometimes she really wondered why they were friends… She went into her room and dropped her bookbag on the bed. The day was more or less the same, only scattered with talk about Rune. Everyone had decided to give her sweets as a gift when they met her tomorrow, Fate only hoped Rune did like sweets or it would be very awkward… The blonde gathered her towel and a change of clothes as she went down the hall to the bathroom, starting to undress along the way. She opened the door and had taken about a step before she froze.

"Yo, Testarossa." Said Rune casually

Already in the bath was Rune who offered a casual wave. Strewn about the floor was various articles of clothing and resting near the nude Rune, on the tub edge, was a silver fang with a pair of dragon wings; Crea. Rune sat up in the tub, giving Fate a really unneeded view of her upper anatomy, and looked at Fate's level of undress.

"Still can't believe you wear black Testarossa. Would've thought you wore a thong too."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Fate annoyed as she used the towel to hide

"Taking a bath obviously." Stated the silver-haired as if it couldn't be anymore obvious, "Wanted to join me?"

"No! You're supposed to lock the door not just leave it unlocked!"

"Eh. Minor detail. Really if this bugged you so much why do you keep staring?" offered Rune with a sly grin

"W-why you…!" gasped the blonde horrified as she stormed out

"That was unkind." Noted Crea, "You angered your host."

"Testarossa is to nice to kick me out." Replied Rune shifting to get the soap, "You logged that right?"

"Correct." Answered the device in a disappointed tone

"Perfect. Totally worth it, she comes off so damn cute all flustered."

Crea didn't answer as her owner started to lather with the soap.

* * *

The next morning was really awkward. Not wanting to be caught in the same situation Fate slowly opened the door before doing anything. Still she managed to not make a repeat of last night. She was forced to wait downstairs for Rune however.

_She takes really long…_

"I wasn't sure what Rune-chan likes so I packed a little bit of everything."

"I'm sure it's fine Mom. You, ah, did take…"

"Her cigarettes? Already taken care of." Stated Lindy with a smile

"You are so horribly cruel Lindy." Stated Rune bitterly

The annoyed smoker came down the steps her own bookbag slung over her shoulder. The boy's uniform looked a little uncomfortable. The blazer fit just fine, although it was unbuttoned, but the dress shirt seemed to be clinging to her buxom bust. The slacks and shoes were alright though; Fate rarely saw Rune not wearing pants.

"Just a precaution. Here's your lunch." Offered Lindy

"Hmph, yeah sure…" the girl took the offered box lunch and slipped it into her bookbag, "Shall we go already?"

Every step Fate took outside home the worry grew in her heart. A million different ways the first meeting could go horribly wrong popped into her mind. It was silly really, they were hardly friends but she wanted everything to go smoothly. Due to Rune's delay Fate was a bit behind schedule and everyone was waiting. And all taking a look at the very out of place Rune.

_Really has to be hair…_ mused Fate

"Yo. Rune Juril, nice to meet ya." Greeted Rune in a slightly flat tone, "I guess you can just call me Rune-chan or whatever it is."

"Rune-chan." Noted Nanoha almost as if testing the word, "I'm Takamachi Nanoha. Just call me Nanoha!"

"Yagami Hayate, nice to meet you Rune-chan. Call me Hayate."

"Arisa Bannings. I'm fine with Arisa."

"I'm glad to meet you Rune-chan. Tsukimura Suzuka. Just Suzuka is fine."

"Alright let me see if I can get this… Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka, right?"

"Perfectly done." Offered Fate, "If maybe improper but…"

"Yeah, yeah. Lindy went on about that too. But it's just not something I'm good with."

"It's alright." Stated Nanoha, she stopped and leaned forward to examine Rune's necklace, "This is… Special?"

"Oh right, nearly forgot." She took the necklace off and held it in her open palm, "This is Crea, my device of course."

"Greetings." Stated the winged fang device

"Well nice to meet you too." Nanoha held out her own necklace, "Raging Heart."

"Hello." Stated the sphere

"Pleased as well and so is Reinforce."

"So they aren't mages?" noted Rune glancing to Arisa and Suzuka

"Ah no, no. We've been Nanoha's friends since we were young."

"Not to be rude but, I don't think it'll be good to be late on Rune-chan's first day…" suggested Arisa

"Ah, right! Sensei will be mad if we're late again!" yelped Hayate as the girls ran

The rooftop of the school had been their secret little lunch spot. It was out of the way and they could talk freely and not worry about eavesdroppers. Maybe the only real downside Fate noted was the wind. Rune's first day reminded her of the first day she attended school with Nanoha, well almost, but he general feel was there. The group sat around eating and chatting, except Rune sitting against the fence guard and testing the various foods Lindy had packed.

"What do you think of school Rune-chan?" asked Nanoha turning to face her new friend

"It is really what I expected. Seems a school anywhere is always the same thing." The silver hair patted her pocket and frowned as she noted it was empty

"Fate-chan mentioned you smoke." Commented Arisa noting the action

"That I do. Lindy took all my packs it seems. Traitorous Crea never can hide anything." She set the mostly empty boxed lunch aside and interlaced her fingers behind her head, "I guess she also mentioned my other habits?" Arisa nodded and Rune smirked, "Just as well I suppose."

"Fate-chan seemed rather evasive of how you two met though…"

"Nanoha!" choked Fate quickly swallowing, It's just nothing important is all!"

"Oh she is now is she?" Fate gulped at the glint in Rune's silver eye, "Testarossa shame on you for not telling them!" Rune made 'tsk' sound and waved finger scoldingly, "I guess she is just embarrassed."

"Why would she be embarrassed…?" murmured Suzuka curiously looking at Fate, and soon everyone was giving her the same look

"Well you see… Testarossa is really my only friend. I just don't get along well with most people. So I guess about a, oh, week after I joined the Enforcers everyone organized a party. A formality ya know?" Rune sat up and propped her head up with her hands, "So there may be a wee bit of drinking going around…" the silver-haired focused her gaze on Fate who was beginning to blush, "And we, well… kissed. Several times I think. I'm sure Testarossa was drunk but boy, she could kiss. Tasted nice too." Stated Rune licking her lips for effect, "And that is how we met. Odd way to become friends, huh?"

Rune laughed as Fate blushed deeply and stared down at her lap, fidgeting nervously. All her friends were staring at her in varying degrees of shock. There was a long period, or what felt long, of dead silence as Rune just gleefully watched at the effects of her bombshell. Slowly the friends recovered and looked at their lunches, thinking of how to respond Fate guessed. She had started counting how many creases were on her skirt."That was Fate-chan's first…?" spoke Nanoha softly

"I suppose so. I never asked." Answered Rune in Fate's place

"… I see."

"That made you friends Rune-chan?" asked Hayate

"Odd way yes. We started to talk after that… It's a boring story though."

"But that wasn't your first…?" inquired Arisa next

"That is another story. But no."

"Sorry… It isn't something I like sharing." Spoke up Fate lifting her head, "It's very embarrassing, since everyone thinks the first should be… Special."

"Ah don't be so gloomy Testarossa." Dismissed Rune casually, "Anyway I recall you mumble a name between kisses… But what was it…?" she paused in thought for a moment, "Hmm… Nope. Can't remember. But you certainly weren't imagining me kissing you."

"Fate-chan has a crush?" asked Nanoha curiously looking at Fate whom was blushing again

"Well that is only normal Nanoha-chan!" noted Arisa knowingly

"But… Who?" wondered Suzuka aloud

"Well if Fate-chan was drinking… And thought it was someone else…" Hayate paused and considered Rune carefully, "Maybe someone who has long hair or a bang? Or someone dressed like Rune-chan?"

"I-It's nothing at all! I'm sure Rune is imagining it!" dismissed Fate quickly

Too quickly as she felt all her friend's eyes stare at her, as if trying to read her mind. Fate gulped nervously. She just _knew _Rune would've done something like this! The rest of lunch passed in silence, Fate suspected each was thinking who her crush was. As the bell rang and they got up to leave Nanoha looked at Fate._"Fate-__chan__ before we go take Rune-__chan__ to the shop, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure __Nanoha__."_

Nanoha nodded and smiled as she bounded off to speak to Arisa and Suzuka. Fate lagged behind wondering what was so important and secret that Nanoha didn't want to say it aloud around friends or just ask telepathically.

"What did you want to talk about Nanoha…?"

Fate and Nanoha hung far back from their friends en route to the Takamchi family coffee shop. Nanoha glanced to Fate then the ground and back before she spoke.

"Well Fate-chan you're my closest friend so I feel I can request this from you…"

"What is it Nanoha?" asked Fate now highly curious

"Well some other girls do it and… I trust Fate-chan with everything so, uhm…" the brunette fidgeted nervously, "Would you, just maybe, be comfortable… Pretending to… Date me?"

"D-Date you Nanoha?!" gasped the blonde nearly yelling, she scolded herself as her unexpected reaction seemed to hurt Nanoha and she hastily added, "What do you mean?"

"Its something Arisa-chan told me. She said it's to help ready yourself for real dating and I… I thought Fate-chan would… But…"

"I didn't… Nanoha, I wouldn't… Mind. I was just surprised is all Nanoha."

"Is that so…?" said Nanoha sounding happier, "I'll call you tonight then Fate-chan?"

"Of course Nanoha. I'll be waiting." Smiled Fate reassuringly

* * *

Fate lay on her bed, dressed in a nightgown, staring up at the ceiling in thought. Nanoha had set the "date" for tomorrow night, Sunday, and told her to dress fancy like a date. She had protested it was much too early for her to be ready but Nanoha countered: "It's good practice Fate-chan!"

"So looking forward to your 'date' Testarossa?" offered Rune

The blonde sat up and noted Rune standing in the doorway dressed in a long nightshirt. She nodded and laid back on her bed."Well enjoy it Testarossa. Might as well be as close to the real thing you'll ever get."

"What do you mean Rune?"

"Don't play dumb." Stated Rune slyly, "I remember exactly what you said. I remember it like it just happened. You were thinking of Nanoha."

Fate bolted upright and opened her mouth to deny it but one look at Rune's face was all she needed. She knew.

"… Why did you pretend you didn't?"

"I'm nice enough to not let everyone know your sexual orientation. As far as I know, only I know." The silver-haired paused a moment, "Here is my advice Testarossa. Use this experience well to see how she feels. You don't have a lot of time, just a few dates."

"What makes you say that?"

"Before I came here I noticed someone else was scheduled to be coming in a few weeks or less. A one Yuuno Scrya, and I know a little about him and his past from Lindy. He's coming to see Nanoha I can guarantee it." Rune sighed and shook her head, "Know this. If you don't find out, you'll regret this for the rest of your life. Don't make that mistake Testarossa."

And she was gone. Leaving Fate alone with only her thoughts.

"Didn't even comment on my nightgown…" she groaned and fell back with a flop, "Then she's serious." Fate closed her eyes as she hugged the covers close, "Nanoha…"


	3. Chapter 3

**School of Lyrical**

**By: ****Yggdra****Yuril****Artwaltz**

**Chapter 3 – Set up**

The loud blaring digital beep ripped Rune from peaceful sleep as she fell out of the bed with a dull thud. She scrambled to grope aimlessly on her nightstand, knocking the lamp off in the process it landing with a crash, until she found the demon clock and slammed the "Snooze" button; as a afterthought she turned off the alarm and got to her feet. Rune cast a withering glance at Crea, attached now to a bracelet on her right wrist, she wasn't sure how but she suspected the device had set that alarm rather than wake her up normally. With a sigh she pushed the thought away, now she had to get ready for another day of school. There was a knock on the door and then Lindy let herself in, she glanced at the broken lamp and sighed.

"Really Rune-san, are you going to break a lamp every morning…?" Lindy didn't wait for a response and merely shook her head, "Don't take too long to get ready this time or I'll have Crea set the alarm earlier and louder."

Once Lindy left Rune scowled at the traitorous device on her wrist, Crea always seemed willing to cause her trouble.

"Knew I shouldn't have gotten an intelligent device…" mumbled Rune as she searched for her towel, "Could've just got a simple armed device but nope had to go smart…"

A short bath later and Rune was hopping down the stairs in a staggering state of dress; pulling her slacks on, her shirt undone and the blazer draped over her shoulders. Fate groaned in dismay as Rune grinned sheepishly as she got her slacks on and worked on her shirt.

"Can't you at least be decent first? Really I didn't need to see your underwear."

"Guess we're even, ehehe," her shirt done Rune worked on her blazer, "Well, ready to go Testarossa? Wouldn't want to be late again!"

Fate had suspected due to Nanoha's secretive asking of the "data" that she would've kept it all a secret. The looks she got said otherwise. Nanoha could be surprisingly stubborn when she wanted, which meant this wasn't as secretive as she made it seem.

"I always kind of thought you two would've been dating for years now!" stated Arisa matter-of-factly, "But Nanoha-chan says this is the first, right Fate-chan?"

"Well, ah… A practice date is what Nanoha said…" answered Fate off-hand

"Practice huh? Riiiight, whatever you say… You two have been close forever, so… I don't believe you!" the stubborn blonde pressed on in spite of Nanoha's protest, "You two just are like the only ones I could think of having been dating! Neither of you hangs around with any boys-"

"What about Yuuno-kun?" cut in Hayate

"Hmm… No, I don't think so. We just saw him again for the first time in years! Fate-chan is far more accessable," Arisa kept going as Suzuka lightly nudged her, "Plus Yuuno-kun is always so busy in that library and…!" suddenly she stopped and looked around, "Hey! Where'd everyone go!?"

"They all snuck off Arisa-chan… I was trying to tell you…" sighed Suzuka, "But you were so in the moment."

"Ah so that was why you were… Even Hayate-chan… Why didn't you sneak off with them Suzuka-chan?"

"Just can't abandon you and leave you alone Arisa-chan."

"Have it all planned out Nanoha-chan?" asked Hayate as she picked food from her boxed lunch

"It's a secret for Fate-chan!" responded Nanoha sticking her tongue out, "You'll just need to all wait until Monday."

Fate sat in silence seemingly focusing on eating rather than engaging in the interrogation of Nanoha. Of course mages didn't need to talk aloud to have a talk of their own and Nanoha was good at doing both at once. The "date" was set for Saturday night, giving plenty of time to finish any homework of course, and in the worst case they could always do it on Sunday night. But Nanoha was being stubborn when it came to details and all she told Fate was its location, a park that had a vaguely familiar location, and to come with an appetite. Further questioning only had her learn to dress casual and according to weather; that and Nanoha's trademark laugh sounded the same even in Fate's mind.

"This is hopeless Hayate-chan!" groaned Arisa throwing up her arms than slumping her shoulders, "Nanoha-chan can just be so stubborn sometimes."

"Guess you'll just need to wait Arisa-chan. A little patience never hurt any."

"Patience is overrated Suzuka-chan." Countered Arisa stubbornly

Arisa and Suzuka began to bicker and Hayate snuck her way over to Nanoha and Fate. She gestured over to Arisa and Suzuka with a sigh.

"You know those two bicker like a couple don't they?" whispered Hayate, "I think I once heard a rumor…"

"That they were dating? Now you mention it…" Nanoha paused to think a few seconds brining her chopsticks to her lips, "They might be, who knows?"

"Hey… What are you two whispering about?" asked Arisa noting Hayate's change in position, "Is Nanoha-chan giving up secrets to you!?"

Before the suspicious blonde could launch into another interrogation of poor, stubborn Nanoha the ever aloof Rune made her into the scene. She was cheerfully humming and counting some bills oblivious to the atmosphere; after a short time Rune seemed to suddenly notice them and just smiled as she pocketed the money.

"Don't stop the interrogation on my account. It's rather amusing. It started out better but the little couple's spat was pretty nice," everyone gave Rune a odd stare, she shrugged and plucked Crea from its hiding spot clipped to Fate's hair ribbon, "Really you all make it too easy."

"When did you…" started Fate slowly

"Oh before I left. None of you are very observant or maybe you never had any good light…" Rune shrugged, "Kept me entertained as I got me some money and… Other, non-tangible things."

None of them felt compelled to ask anymore questions.

The rest of the school week was more or less uneventful. Aside from the daily interrogations that yielded nothing of course and Rune's occasional collecting of hapless wannabe-gamblers yen. And before Fate knew it, it was Saturday and the last class had just ended. The blonde waited patiently by the school gate; at least she looked patient. In reality Fate had suddenly remembered what today meant: her "date" with Nanoha. On one hand she was practically giddy with excitement, as expected when you date your childhood crush; but on the other she was horribly nervous. After all what if it was one-sided and she did something stupid and Nanoha would distrust her, or worse, hate her? What if Rune was right and this "date" was just practice for Yuuno? The thoughts gnawed at her heart, but on the outside she just smiled and waved as her friends arrived.

"So today is the big day huh? Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's first date!"

"That we know of Hayate-chan. You two are so clingy I swear you've been dating for years and just now you tell us," stated Arisa flatly her mood soured from her belief Nanoha was lieing

"Popular belief over at Mid too," offered Rune, "I think there is actually a big betting pool going on how far they've gone…" she grinned as Nanoha and Fate blushed at the thought

"Really you two should stop picking on them so much…" Suzuka sighed and shook her head, "Tell us all about it on Monday right Nanoha-chan?"

"Of course!"

Fate really hoped that I'd be a happy story and not a story of how their friendship would end… That possibility also began to gnaw at her already weak and fragile heart. She mentally sighed and tried to push the worry away, when she noted everyone, but Rune, was looking at her curiously.

"W-why are you all looking at me like that…?"

"Why did you just sigh Fate-chan? Is something wrong?" asked Nanoha intently

"No-nothing! I'm fine. Really."

Fate mentally kicked herself, she must be more stressed out than she thought if she was accidently voicing her thoughts. Next thing she knew she'd be accidently sending out her thoughts to every mage in range! The blonde noticed Nanoha was still giving her a concerned look as the others began to chat.

_"Are you sure you're fine Fate-__chan__? You've seemed tense ever since I asked… If its __inconvient__ you don't have to go Fate-__chan__…"_ asked Nanoha with concern and a touch of sadness in Fate's mind

_"No, no! I'm fine, really __Nanoha__. You went through all this trouble to do this… So I'm fine. I promise."_

Nanoha nodded but her expression seemed unchanged… A thought struck Fate that perhaps Nanoha was the one having a problem? But Nanoha left for home by the time she had the thought.

It was a clear, moonlit night; the perfect setting for a romantic time. Of course Fate didn't really know if there were any romantic intentions involved and the "date" was really nothing more than just a time to talk in private. It was pretty gold too. Regardless something about the location seemed familiar… But she hadn't quite put her finger on it yet. Nanoha hadn't spoken much, she seemed content to cling to her friend's arm and she was always ready to offer a smile when Fate looked at her. Still every time Nanoha smiled at her Fate had the feeling she was expecting more than a smile in return… But what? Suddenly Nanoha left her side and quickly bounded over to a railing overlooking the ocean, she beckoned Fate over. It was really a pretty sight having the star-filled sky reflected in the dark waters; it was like the ocean was an extension of the sky and they were standing on a island in the middle of it all. Something about this spot in particular… Fate cast a sideways glance over her shoulder and her eyes widened at what she saw: a un-noteworthy lamppost. But one she had stood on over nine years ago. This was where they first fought with all their hearts, where beliefs clashed and changed. The fight that had truly started their friendship. When she looked back at Nanoha her smile was even wider and hopeful.

"So you didn't just pick any park for this night huh? Picked this special spot from all those years ago, "Fate smiled at her friend and ruffled her hair, "That Starlight Breaker felt like getting hit by a mountain."

"Well if Fate-chan wasn't so strong and stubborn!" pouted Nanoha poking Fate's cheek playfully, "But I'm glad you remember Fate-chan. I was a little scared that you might've forgotten…"

"Not in a million years would I forget our time together. Remember you're my closest friend and I'll always be nearby, no matter the actual physical distance. I'll always be right here in your heart Nanoha. Right?"

"Fate-chan… Mhm," the shorter girl sniffed and began to tear up a bit, "Always Fate-chan, always."

The two close friends shared a tight and warm embrace in the cold and starry night. While it wasn't exactly what Fate thought this date would be like, she felt happy right now. Would it really be worth risking such a precious friendship to tell Nanoha the truth? Or should she just stay happy like this. Seeing Nanoha smile made her happy. So maybe that was enough, just Nanoha being able to laugh, smile, and be happy. Yes, that was enough.

"They aren't going to kiss or anything!?" moaned Arisa in dismay, "This seems like a overhyped talk to me…"

"This has to be the most romantic setting they've had and nothing! And went through all this trouble to learn this spell from Shamal too…" groaned Hayate

The trio of troublemakers, or rather duo and their hapless tag-along, had been spying on Nanoha and Fate from the get to; unseen and unheard by the aid of a spell that Hayate had learned from Shamal, just so she could spy on friends. Nanoha laughed at something Fate said and she began to pull her along saying something about food but by now the duo had lost interest and was more interested in bemoaning the waste of time.

"Should've just stayed home, we could've waited until Monday for this!" Hayate glanced over at Arisa, "And you were so sure!"

"I-It's not like I was the only one!" she jabbed a finger in her direction, "You agreed with me too! Why else did you learn that spell?"

"Well I was also thinking of using it to follow you two when you say you're going out at the same time and supposedly separate locations…" remarked Hayate slyly as Arisa colored along with Suzuka

"Th-that…" started Suzuka

"So this is where you are Mistress Hayate."

All three girls yelped and instantly turned to face the voice: one of Hayate's Wolkenritter, specifically Signum dressed in her white winter coat and scarf. Hayate groaned as she gave her knight a scolding look.

"Don't sneak up on us like that Signum! Nearly gave me a heartattack…" a short sigh, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's getting late and we were getting worried. You didn't answer your cell phone either Mistress Hayate," Signum took a look around her noting the lack of anyone except a pair of very far-off but recognizable figures, "Shamal won't be happy to know you only wanted that spell to spy on Testarossa and Takamachi."

"Ahaha… Well, uhm…" chuckled Hayate weakly, "Could Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan come over Signum?"

"I don't see why not Mistress Hayate. Shall we get going?"

Rune stood outside the complex and took a drag from her cigarette. With a sigh and a slump of her shoulders she pulled her jacket on tighter.

"Darn Lindy has to kick me out to get a damn smoke…" a grumble and another drag, "So cold…"

"What are you doing out here Rune?" asked Fate peering at her friend curiously

"Oh you know, needed a…" she trailed off as she eyed her friend, "How did your date go, did you get any? Ehehehe…"

"Mou, it was just a nice stroll in the park!"

"So you wussed out and didn't tell her eh? My, my hopeless aren't you?" sighed Rune casting the spent stick aside

"I'm fine with just being her friend; I don't have your libido."

Rune brushed the comment aside and slowly shook her head, "You say that now my poor, poor friend. But how long will you believe that? Tick tock. Tick tock. That Yuuno is coming soon… Could you honestly believe that if you saw the one you love in another's arms? Sharing gentle kisses with someone else? Would you not wish you could be the one holding her tightly and sharing those kisses?"

Although Fate brushed it off and, after some insisting, told Rune about the "date" she was still haunted by what Rune said. Could she really handle all that? And what if it really was Yuuno who would be doing those things to the one she loved?


End file.
